


teachers, whores & chambermaids: under your feet

by Sway



Series: teachers, whores & chambermaids [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Civilian Harry Hart, Come Marking, Crossdressing Harry, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Harry in Lingerie, Large Cock, M/M, Merlin Has a Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rentman Merlin, Service Submission, Stockings, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, anal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “You have beautiful feet, Harry. Long and slender. And in these stockings… I’d like to feel them on my cock.”Merlin likes a man in tights; Harry enjoys the attention; Eggsy enjoys it both
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: teachers, whores & chambermaids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561021
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	teachers, whores & chambermaids: under your feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is 3.7K of pure filth for which there is no excuse other than the idea has been sitting on my shelf for a while and my darling zebraljb made me grab it.
> 
> Other than that... oh just read it yourself. There's no point in me trying to justify it.

“Your cock is a bloody masterpiece,” Eggsy pants as he flops around on the bed, his body limp, his spread legs useless.

“Thank you.” Merlin slumps down in an armchair, running the back of his hand over his mouth. Sweat glistens on his forehead, rolls down his chest. His massive cock rests semi hard against his thigh, the condom filled, slick with lube.

“Harry, be a good girl and help Mr Merlin clean up,” Eggsy orders, waving a hand in Merlin's general direction.

“Yes, Teacher.” 

Harry, clad in a flimsy negligee, hurries into the ensuite, and retrieves a washcloth. Then he kneels between Merlin's knees, his eyes fixed on the more than impressive length of Merlin's cock.

“Do go ahead, Harry. You needn't be shy.” Merlin spreads his legs a bit further, beckoning. 

“Yes, Mr Merlin.” Eagerly Harry begins to clean Merlin, takes off the condom and ties it off, then runs the washcloth down his length. He cradles the shaft in his hand as he palms Merlin's heavy balls through the cloth. 

“If you keep doing that I won't be able to get back into my trousers.” 

“I'm sorry, Mr Merlin,” Harry all but sputters but doesn't take his hands off.

“You needn't be. Your hands feel good.”

Harry blushes violently, ever so gently massaging Merlin's sac. 

“You're doing it again,” Eggsy calls from the bed as he struggles into an upright position. “You're flirting with my husband.”

Merlin huffs a little laugh. “I do, yes. And judging from the state of his cock, he doesn't mind it.” He glances down Harry's body to where his erection tents his negligee.

“I don't, Teacher,” Harry agrees, finally letting go of Merlin. “I'm sorry.”

“Come here, babe,” Eggsy beckons. “My turn now.”

Harry quickly gets another cloth to clean off Eggsy who winces when the coarse fabric of the washcloth brushes over his used hole. He spreads his legs further to let his husband take care of him, haphazardly carding his fingers through Harry's hair. 

“I'll leave you two to it, then. Eggsy, you should take care of Harry.”

“I will. When I feel my feet again.” Eggsy grin dopely.

“In that case, my work here is definitely done.” Merlin rises and begins to dress, stowing away his prick. “I'll see you two next month then?”

“I'll email you the reservation details,” Eggsy confirms. 

“Great. Enjoy your night.”

*

From: merlin@magicwand.co.uk  
To: eggsyunwin@gmail.com

Eggsy,  
Thank you for the reservation. Looking forward to our meeting.

I do have a question for you which I hope is alright with you. You are my customer and I don't mean to impose. 

As you have realized already, I like to flirt with your husband. I find him very attractive, especially when you have him dress in stockings. If it is not too much to ask, I'd like to order an outfit for him to wear at our next appointment.

Should you agree, let me know his size.

Best,  
Merlin 

“What do you say, babe?” Eggsy asks as he scrolls through the email again. “Should I text Merlin your size?”

Harry looks up from where he’s folding their laundry on the kitchen table. He’s clad in his maid uniform; apron, cuffs and collar, nothing else. “If you like to.”

“No, but I’m asking you, Harry. Would you like it?”

“I’m honestly not sure why he’d want that. I’m merely a bystander.”

Eggsy scoffs. “You’re not a bystander. For one, you made all that happened in the first place which is like the craziest thing anyone has ever done for me. Two, I share this with you because I’m mad about you. And three, you’re bloody gorgeous when you’re… standing by.” He wraps air quotes around the last two words. 

Harry lowers his head, smiling to himself. “Thank you, dear. You’re way too kind.”

“I mean it. You serve us so beautifully… you’re as much part of this as I am.”

“He can’t possibly find me attractive.”

Eggsy’s brow ticks up. “Do you find _him_ attractive?”

Harry clears his throat. “I do, yes. I can’t take him the way you do but… he’s quite fit, I must say.”

“See? And going by the way he’s been looking at you, I’d say the feeling is mutual.” Eggsy gets up from his chair, pressing a kiss to his husband’s mouth. “So… what should I tell him?”

Harry considers the question for a moment. “Tell him to go up a size for stockings. They tend to be short in the foot.”

*

“You look absolutely stunning.”

Harry blushes as Merlin’s eyes roam over him. He has just emerged from the bathroom where it had put on what Merlin had bought for him. He is now clad in a lacey catsuit, intricate patterns running from his toes to where the fabric comes together in a neckholder. Half his back is bare but the pattern continues down over his arse and legs. 

“You mustn’t cover yourself. I’d like to see all of you,” Merlin instructs from where he sits on the cushioned bench at the foot of the bed. 

Hesitantly, Harry lowers his hands away from his cock, revealing that the catsuit is actually cut out between his legs, leaving him bare. 

“Not much to see there, I’m afraid.” He lowers his head, his blush deepening.

“You know that is not true,” Eggsy chimes in. He’s been sitting back against the headboard of the bed, loosely palming his cock through his jeans. 

“I agree,” Merlin says. “Would you come here, please?”

For a second, Harry’s eyes flit up to Eggsy, seeking his approval. When he gets a little nod he steps up to Merlin, just barely within his reach. 

“May I touch you, Harry?”

“Yes, Mr Merlin.”

Merlin shifts forward in his seat and holds out a hand. Hesitantly, Harry steps forward and into the touch that goes to his thigh just above his knee. Carefully, Merlin lets his hand slide upward toward Harry's hip, tracing every dip and rise he finds along the way. He skillfully avoids Harry’s hardening cock and goes up even further to where his nipples press against the flimsy fabric. 

“How does that feel?” he asks without looking up. 

“Good, Mr Merlin.”

“Just good?” Merlin’s brow ticks up.

“Very good.”

“Since when are you so shy, love?” Eggsy asks, now working his hand into his pants. 

Harry gives a little shrug. “Not used to being the center of attention, Teacher. I arranged this for you so it does feel quite… wrong, I might say.”

“Told you, you were part of this, too,” Eggsy protests. “I want you to enjoy this as well.”

“You should listen to your husband, Harry,” Merlin agrees. “I consider both of you my clients and I’m pleased that you considered indulging me with this.” Again, he lets his hand slide over Harry’s chest and stomach. “You are a very attractive man, Harry. Were I looking for a date myself, I’d be very much interested in you.”

“Oy,” Eggsy complains. “I’m right here.”

“Apologies, Eggsy. Don’t get me wrong. You’re quite beautiful yourself, I wouldn’t’ve agreed to this arrangement if you were not. But Harry would be my personal preference.”

“Thank you, Mr Merlin.” Harry blushes crimson.

“Ain’t gonna lie, it does get me hard watching the two of you,” Eggsy says as he frees himself from his jeans. His cock lays thick against his thigh before he grips it again to stroke it from root to tip.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I…” Merlin lets his hand drop but stops just a breath shy of Harry’s cock.

“Please, Mr Merlin.”

Harry hisses when Merlin’s fingers wrap around his hard shaft, thumb and index finger meeting around the base, and he keeps the pressure as he pulls toward the crown. A thick drop of precome forms at the slit that Merlin catches in the palm of his hand, taking it with him as he starts to stroke Harry in a slow rhythm.

“I’d like to take you into my mouth. Would that be alright?” Merlin asks.

“Yes, Mr Merlin” - “Fuck.” Harry and Eggsy say in unison.

“I suppose we’re all agreed, then.” Merlin sinks to his knees in front of Harry and, not waiting for any further reply, takes Harry’s cock down his throat in one go.

Harry sways on his feet and has to put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder for balance.

“You like that, babe?” Eggsy asks, mimicking Merlin’s rhythm. 

“I do, Teacher,” Harry breaths, his eyes closed.

Merlin sucks him in earnest, takes him deep into his mouth only to let him slip from his lips entirely. He makes an almost obscene slurping sound, then dives back eagerly. With the other hand, he palms Harry’s balls, kneading them carefully.

“Getting close there, babe, aren’t you?”

Harry whimpers. “Yes, Teacher. It’s… Mr Merlin is very good.”

With a finale wet plop, Merlin pulls back, spit and precome glistening on his lips. “Thank you, Harry. You’re beautifully responsive.”

Harry thrusts his hips forward but only meets the air where Merlin’s hand and mouth had been a second before. “Thank you, Mr Merlin.”

“Would you lay with your husband, please? On your back between his legs.” Merlin winks at Eggsy. “If he can let go of his cock for a moment.”

On shaky legs, Harry gets into position, immediately finding himself in Eggsy’s embrace who leans down for a sloppy kiss. 

“You’re doing so good, love. I love watching you.” Eggsy runs his hands over Harry’s chest, tweaking his nipples through the lace. “Should have let you play more sooner if I’d known it was this bloody hot.”

“Thank you, Teacher.” Harry reaches up to pull Eggsy down to him for a more tender kiss. “Are you sure this is alright, my darling?”

“More than, Harry. You don’t need my permission to enjoy this.”

“You needn’t worry. I’ll be gentle with you.” Merlin’s voice holds some amusement as he bends over to drop his trousers. The heavy length of his cock doesn’t bounce. It falls free against his thigh, the thick head wet with precome.

“Wee bit excited, aren’t we?” Eggsy all but sing-songs, his hips rocking up against Harry’s back. 

“I can’t take you, Mr Merlin. I’m not prepared.” Harry wants to get up and off the bed but Merlin puts a hand on his ankle and holds him in place. 

“You won’t have to, that is your husband’s kink. Mine is somewhat… different.”

Both men look at Merlin before their gazes follow the movement of his hand to the arch of Harry’s foot and along the outer span. He repeats that motion on the other foot, bringing Harry’s ankles close together. Then he goes to his knees on the bench and presses his groin against the soles of Harry’s feet. 

“May I?” he asks, eyes glued to Harry’s stockinged toes. 

“You want to…” Harry can’t finish the sentence.

“You have beautiful feet, Harry. Long and slender. And in these stockings… I’d like to feel them on my cock.”

A deep shudder goes through Harry’s body and his cock twitches. He looks from Merlin to Eggsy and back again but doesn’t reply. 

“Don’t you want to please Mr Merlin, Harry? Pleasure him?”

Harry nods jerkingly. “I… yes, Teacher. I’ll be good.” He looks at Merlin. “What would you like me to do?”

Merlin smiles at him. “Just hold them like so.” He pushes Harry’s feet outward, forming a V-shape. Then he slides the massive length of his cock between them. “Is that alright for you?”

Another nod. “Yes, Mr Merlin.”

Ever so slowly, Merlin pushes his hips forward, his prick sliding along the inner arches of Harry’s feet.

“Fuck yes,” he mutters as he pulls back and thrusts forward again. “That’s bloody perfect.”

“You doing that often?” Eggsy asks, absently playing with Harry’s nipples.

“Not as often as I’d like. Been years now,” Merlin replies, setting a relaxed rhythm. Almost fascinated with himself and the situation, he watches his cock slip between Harry’s feet, the fabric the hosiery tugging at his skin. Thick drops of precome soil the fine stockings at the ankles. “Didn’t even think about it much until I saw your Harry in his beautiful lingerie.”

“Did you jerk off at home, thinking about it?”

“Many times.”

Eggsy laughs. “And I thought I was the pervert.”

Merlin matches his smile. “Hardly.”

"Since you two have all the fun… I think I need my cock sucked." Eggsy wriggles out from behind Harry and gets to his knees. He takes his cock in hand again, giving himself a few quick strokes. "Would you be so kind, my love?" 

"Always, darling." Harry willingly opens his mouth and lets Eggsy feed him his prick. His eyes flicker shut when the tip of Eggsy’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“That’s it, babe. You feel perfect,” Eggsy says, pulling his polo over his head. He tweaks his nipples, thrusting forward ever so slightly. 

Harry tries to smile around Eggsy’s shaft but it turns into a little choke as Eggsy pushes forward again. 

“Sorry, love. Didn’t mean to hurt you.” Eggsy reaches down and threads his fingers through Harry’s hair. “You raise your hand if it’s too much, yeah?”

Harry blinks in affirmation.

“My beautiful Harry…always so eager for me.”

And Harry is as he lets himself be used by the two men. 

Merlin thrusts between his feet, sliding his cock along his soles, his balls slapping against Harry’s heels. The thick head and the tops of Harry’s feet are sticky with precome, creating a mess the hosiery probably won’t survive. 

Eggsy keeps Harry’s head still as he thrusts into his mouth, letting Harry’s tongue trail the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock. He mutters encouraging words whenever Harry makes a little choking sound but keeps going with a steady rhythm. 

“Are you prepared, Eggsy?” Merlin asks after a while, his voice heavy. 

“Fuck, yes,” Eggsy breaths. 

“Then why don’t sit on your husband’s cock? It’s been awfully neglected now..”

Beneath them, Harry moans.

“Would you like that, babe?” Eggsy asks, easing his cock from Harry’s mouth. 

For once, Harry doesn’t protest. “Yes, Teacher… please.”

Eggsy quickly straddles him, leaning for a wet kiss. “Gonna feel so good, love. Love feeling you inside me.” 

“Is that a plug I see there, Eggsy?” Merlin asks, slowing down his pace.

“Told you I was prepared, didn’t I?”

“May I take it from you?”

Eggsy leans over, arching his back to push his arse out. “Go slow, yeah? It’s a big one.”

Merlin reaches forward and wraps his fingers around the base of the toy. With every breath Eggsy takes, he pulls, ever so slowly easing the plug from Eggsy’s arse. With a wet plop, the black cone comes free, leaving a trail of lube in its wake. 

“Now that’s a sight. You won’t need any more work, do you?”

“Oh no, I’m ready.”

“Turn toward me, please? I want to see you take it.”

Eggsy turns over and positions himself over Harry’s cock. “Help me here, love.”

Harry reaches down and aligns his prick with Eggsy’s slick entrance. “I’m ready for you, Teacher.”

Eggsy lets himself sink down, taking Harry’s cock without any resistance. Once he’s settled, he leans back onto his hands and rolls his hips, finding the right angle. “Feeling so good, babe.” Slowly, he starts to move, rising up, then sinking down again.

“Now that’s beautiful. I should have made you fuck in front of me sooner. Maybe I should even pay you.” Merlin leans in and wraps his hand around Eggsy’s bouncing cock, holding it out of the way to look at where the two men’s bodies meet in a relaxed rhythm. “Think you could take me finger in there, too?”

Eggsy’s head falls back and smiles dopely. “Fuck yes. Do it.” He tilts his tips forward, readying himself. 

Slowly, Merlin slides his hand down, palms against Eggsy’s balls before he places a finger against Harry’s shaft. On Eggsy’s downstroke, he takes Harry’s cock and Merlin’s finger at once.

A shudder runs through Eggsy’s body and his cock twitches, precome rolling down his shaft. He bears down further, spreading his knees as he goes to open up for more but the angle is odd and he has to pull up again. 

“Think I need to turn around. Don’t want to break your finger with my arse.” 

Merlin pulls his hand back and lets Eggsy lift himself off Harry’s cock. He turns around and straddles Harry again, sitting down on his cock immediately. Then he leans into Harry and kisses him deeply.

“How do you feel, babe?” he asks against Harry’s lips. 

Harry nods. “Good, my love. Always feel good when I get to be inside you.”

Eggsy pushes down and clenches his muscles around Harry’s shaft, eliciting a whimper. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes, Teacher. Very.”

“Getting close?”

“Yes. But don’t mind me. This is your night.”

Eggsy shakes his head and kisses him again. “Ours, babe. Always ours.” Another kiss. “Reach back now, will you? Hands on my arse.”

Harry follows the order, fingers digging into the fleshy parts of Eggsy’s arse cheeks and spreads them, revealing his filled hole. 

“Beautiful. The both of you,” Merlin says. It doesn’t take him long to work first one, then two fingers into Eggsy’s entrance along with Harry’s cock. “I’d like to give you a third. Are you ready?”

“Fuck yes.” Eggsy is all but rutting against Harry at this point, his own prick leaving sticky trails along Harry’s stomach, the friction of the lace and mesh not helping in the slightest. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Hold it until I’m in, Eggsy. We want to feel you come.” Merlin lines a third finger up with the other two, then lets Eggsy sink down on it, letting him stretch around the double insertion.

“Bloody hell, that’s…” Eggsy jerks forward when the first wave of his orgasm hits him almost by surprise. “So full… fuck… “ In hot jets his come mars Harry’s catsuit as he spills helplessly between their bodies. He falls forward and onto Harry’s chest, driving his pelvis against Harry’s for more. It’s Merlin’s hand thrusting forward that draws more from him, driving him over the edge over and over again until he almost blacks out with the pure sensation of it.

“Teacher, please,” Harry whimpers underneath him. “May I come, please? I can’t…”

Eggsy nods limply into the crook of his neck and moans loudly as Harry thrusts up and into him and against Merlin’s hand and comes. 

“That’s it, Harry. I can feel you in my hand, coming for your Teacher. Fill him up, that’s a good boy,” Merlin says with something close to wonder, almost jerking Harry off inside of Eggsy’s tight arse. When Harry is spent, Merlin pulls his hand back, fingers sticky with lube and come. He pats Eggsy on one cheek to tell him to lift up and off Harry’s cock. “Think we should plug you up again, Eggsy. Save this for later.”

Neither of the other men is able to form their answer in words. Harry holds him open while Eggsy arches his back so that Merlin can slide the plug back into his loose hole. Once that’s done, Eggsy lets himself roll to one side, his chest and stomach covered in his spendings.

“Brilliant… fucking brilliant,” he murmurs, one hand haphazardly reaching for Harry’s to squeeze.

“Harry, would you sit up, please?” Merlin asks, beckoning. “We made a right mess of this, didn’t we?” He runs a finger through the debauchery that is a mix of lace, sweat, chest hair and drying come. “I want to add to this. That alright with you?”

“Yes, Master Merlin.”

They all notice the slip but nobody says anything. 

Instead, Harry pushes his chest out and tilts his head back, waiting for what’s to come like it’s a treat. And it is. 

Merlin takes the thick length of his cock in hand and begins to jerk himself off with rapid strokes. Thick ropes of white fly off the fat head and onto Harry’s chest, slithering down between the fabric and his skin. Harry takes the load with as much grace as he possibly can, licking his lips with every new moan from Merlin’s lips, every new splash of come.

Finally, when Merlin is done, he leans in and wipes the tip of his cock over Harry’s pecs, leaving one last smear of his spendings there.

“Thank you, Harry. You look utterly beautiful now.”

“Thank you.” Harry looks down at himself to admire the artwork. 

Slowly, Merlin gets to his feet and all but staggers over to one of the armchairs. “You both are going to be the death of me. Never fucked a couple like you.”

“Good or bad?” Eggsy asks, now that his brain computes again.

“Spectacular.”

Eggsy grins dopely at him, then at Harry. 

They fall silent for a few minutes where everybody just tries to catch a breath. 

It’s Harry who speaks first when he climbs off the bed. “I should get us cleaned up.”

“Don’t.” Merlin holds out a hand. “Come here, please. Kneel for me.”

Harry sinks to his knees in front of Merlin who spreads his. “Give me your hand.” Harry does and Merlin sucks his index and middle finger into his mouth, getting them slick with his spit. “Put them in my arse, please.”

Harry stares at him, then looks over his shoulder back at Eggsy who just nods eagerly. Carefully, his brow furrowed in concentration, he works his fingers past Merlin’s tight sphincter.

“That’s very good, Harry. Crook them now, please.” Merlin arches off the armchair when Harry’s fingertips graze his prostate. “That’s the spot… keep doing that and I’ll be hard again soon so that I can fuck your husband.”

“Yes,” Harry mewls, beginning to work.

“Yes… what, Harry?” Eggsy challenges. “What did you say earlier?”

Harry swallows. “Yes, Master Merlin.”

“You don’t mind that, do you?” Eggsy’s question is directed at Merlin who happily rides Harry’s fingers deeper into his arse. 

“Not at all. Do you want me to be your Master, Harry?”

Once again, Harry exchanges a look with his Teacher who nods with a warm smile. “Yes, Master Merlin.”

“We got that settled then, don’t we?” Eggsy rolls himself out of bed and walks over to Harry to give him a long kiss. “Gonna call room service. Anyone feeling peckish before round two or is that just me?”


End file.
